Better Than Me
by your royal highness
Summary: Leia has so many meetings that she has no time to spend with Han. He doesn't believe that meetings are the reason she doesnt have time with him. He believes that people think that she's too good for him so she makes up excuses not to spend time with him.
1. Not Enough Time in the Day

**Sequel number 2 in the 3 sets of sequels (that aren't related) for the story ****This is My Life****. The full summary for this story is: ****Leia is so caught up with the Rebel Alliance that she has no time to spend with Han. Han doesn't believe that having meetings is the reason she doesn't have time for him. He believes that everyone thinks that Leia's too good for him so Leia makes up excuses to not spend time with him. Devastated, He gives up all hope of being with her and leaves at night to let Leia be with someone better than him. Leia is also devastated, and tries to forget about him and live her life. But, when a conflict comes up in the Rebel Alliance, she realizes that the only person that can help them is none other than Han Solo. In order to save the alliance and herself, she sets off to find Han and to win his heart back.**

**I know it's a long summary, but whatever. So here's the story!!! (Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, it's all George Lucas's idea) (In Leia's POV and Han's POV…starts in Leia's POV)**

I groaned and walked out of the Meeting House.

7 meetings so far today, and no time for my personal life. I have a new found brother, and a handsome boyfriend to worry about too!

I haven't hugged him in a long time.

I never have any time to spend with him, and I'm starting to feel bad. Ever since we had returned from Endor it's been meeting after meeting after meeting. Isn't the Imperial Empire destroyed? Shouldn't there be no more meetings? No, I guess not. I told Mon Mothma that I really needed some personal time, and she laughed. She told me that I should stop worrying about Han and start worrying about the Galactic Senate.

I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was really late. It was almost midnight!!

So much for seeing Han today.

I walked to my apartment complex and punched the code into the security pad.

"Good evening Senator Leia Organa." The computer robot said through the intercom as the door opened. I walked down the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator. When it arrived I got onto it and the computer robot asked me a question, "What floor Senator?"

"Penthouse." I said in a flat tone.

"Yes ma'am." The robot said through the loudspeaker and then the elevator shot up the shaft. "Here's your stop. Have a great night!" The robot said as I opened up the door to my apartment.

"Have a great night my…" I mumbled setting my datapad down onto the kitchen table. I stepped into the fresher, the hot water falling down my body and rejuvenating me. After I got changed I crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of dishes clashing in my kitchen. I bolted up in bed and cautiously got up and wrapped my bathrobe around me before creeping towards the kitchen. I bent my head into the doorway and saw Han standing there over the stove making breakfast. "Morning." He said, not even turning around to look at me.

"Uh, Han, how did you get in here?"

He turned around and threw a plate onto the table. It made a loud noise as it slid towards me and I backed away from it. "Key."

"I never gave you a key."

"I borrowed Luke's." He said, turning back around and shoving me a cup of Caff.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He just looked at me and then threw some eggs and nerf steaks into a tortilla and grabbed a cup of Caff. "Bye." He said, walking towards the door.

"You aren't going to stay?" I asked him, shocked at what he was doing.

"Nope. I'm sure you have loads of meetings today like you _always_ do, so I really don't want to bug you. And I have too much stuff today to spend time with you. So bye." Han said _very_ sarcastically and then slid the door open and slammed it shut.  
"Bye?" I asked and then looked down at the food. What was Han's problem? Does he not believe that the reason I can't spend time with him is because I have meetings? Or maybe he's just in a bad mood because something went wrong with the Falcon. I looked at the clock and realized that I was late for my meeting. I shoveled the food into my mouth and got ready for my day.

I snatched my data pad off of the table and then ran out the door and into the elevator. "Good Morning Senator Leia Or—" The robot started but I cut him off.

"First floor please and step on it. I'm already late for my meeting."

"Yes ma'am." He said and the elevator speeded down. I exited the apartment complex and ran towards the meeting house. I was already 10 minutes late.

I'm in hot water.

I bolted into the meeting room and all of the other senators stopped and stared at me. "Good morning Senator Organa." Mon Mothma said in an annoyed tone. "What kept you?"

Han.

That's what I wanted to say, but instead I said, "I forgot to set my alarm and got up late. I'm sorry."

"Well next time remember dear." Mon said before turning back to the diagram.

She's so annoyed with me.

Great.

Two people already annoyed with you and it's not even lunch time.

Smooth move.

**Han's POV**

I stormed up the ramp of the Falcon and moved towards the cockpit sitting down in my seat.

"Damn girl." I muttered, taking a bite out of my breakfast wrap, "Never has time for me…always has _meetings_." I looked at the wrap and then threw it on the floor, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. "Damn girl."

Suddenly there was a thump and I looked up at the ceiling. Groaning I got up and made my way to the top of the Falcon. Chewie was using the hydrospanner to fix something on the Falcon. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" I screamed, pushing the wookiee away. "THESE WIRES ARE IN THE WRONG WAY!!! THE RED ONE GOES HERE…" I yelled, shoving it into the socket. "THE BLUE ONE GOES HERE!" I shoved it in the other socket.

"**Cub, you okay?"** Chewie asked me.

"NO! What does it look like you big furry beast!!!" I screamed.

"**Calm down."**

"I can't! Damn girl." I sat down onto the Falcon.

Chewie couldn't help but smile. **"So this **_**is**_** about Leia."**  
"What else would it be about?" I spat at him.

"**What did she call you this time?"**

"She didn't call me _anything_ Chewie! She never has any time to spend with me anymore. She says that she has too many 'meetings'"

"**And what do you think she's doing?"**

"Not meetings, I'll tell you that."

"**Well? What **_**do**_** you think she's doing for 14 hours?"**

"Meetings are probably her excuse for not spending time with me."

"**Cub, why wouldn't she want to spend time with you?"**

"Well when we would go out in public together, everyone would be amazed that Leia would actually love a guy like me…so maybe she's just embarrassed that I'm her boyfriend!!"

"**Didn't you two already 'discuss' this before?"** Chewie asked, **"Remember on Bespin? That bartender smacked her across the face when you got mad at her and left?"**

"I remember Chewie, don't remind me." I said, scratching my head.

"**I think you should ask her why she can't spend time with you."** Chewie said, walking away and descending down to the ground.

"Damn Wookie." I muttered under my breath.

**So there's the first chapter…hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**xoxoxxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Incomplete

**Leia's POV**

I walked down the street. It was a little past lunch time and I'd already had 3 meetings. Luckily I only had one more meeting and then I was free. But that meeting was 2 and a half hours away.

I really needed to patch things up with Han.

He seemed really really angry that I had meetings and couldn't spend time with him. It's not _my_ fault that I'm part of the galactic senate!!!!

I decided to go and patch things up with him right now. I started towards the Falcon and walked up the ramp, looking throughout the ship to find him.

"Han?" I asked as I peeked into the cockpit. I walked down the hallway and looked in the galley.

Nope.

No one there.

I looked in the cabins.

No one there either.

I shrugged and started back down the ramp.

So much for patching things up with Han.

I made it to the bottom of the ramp and was about to walk back to my apartment when I noticed a large hairy wookiee and a man walking towards the Falcon. It was Han and Chewie!

I waited till they got closer to me and then Han stopped, his sandwich hanging half out of his mouth and half in his mouth. He then grinned evilly. "Well, well, well. Looks like the mighty Princess of Alderaan actually came to pay me a visit." He walked closer towards me.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "I just came by to say that I was sorry."

"Sorry?" Han asked.

"Yes. For this morning. And I'm sorry that we never have time together." I said, and he laughed and pushed me away, walking up the ramp.

"Admit it Leia. Meetings _aren't_ the reason you and I haven't been spending any time together."

"What?" I asked, shocked at what he was saying. I _knew_ that he didn't believe that I had meetings.

"No person on this planet could have that many meetings in a day."

"Han, I don't think that it's quite fair either, but—" I started, but Han cut me off.

"Leia, you're just embarrassed that _I_ could love you. That _I_ am your boyfriend. You're just embarrassed to be with me because you think that I'm not 'good enough for you' and you make up excuses to not spend time with me. Meetings are the excuses. Let's get one thing straight Your Worship." He said, leaning down and shoving a finger in my face. "Any girl that is embarrassed to be with me is _not_ the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I thought you were the one Leia." He said, backing away and putting his finger down. "I thought that you were going to be the one I ended up with till the end. I guess that I was wrong. Someone of your high authority should deserve someone better than me." He turned around and then turned back, "I still love you, Leia. I just don't think you feel the same way." He said, walking up the ramp and then closing it.

What had I done?

I turned around and then heard a clasp of thunder.

I looked up and saw droplets falling down onto me.

Sighing, I trudged through the rain to my apartment. I stood outside looking up at the apartment complex for the longest time. Finally, I inserted the key into the door and the robot said, "Good Day Senator Leia Organa." The computer robot said as I walked down the hallway and called the elevator.

"What floor Senator?" The robot asked as I stepped into the elevator..

"Penthouse." I murmured, leaning up against the glass.

"Here's your stop. Have a great day!" The robot said as I opened up the apartment door and put the data pad down onto the table. I felt the urge to eat, but didn't have the energy too. I changed clothes into some old fighter pants and a plain white t-shirt. I undid my braids and let my hair loosely fall. I trudged into the living room and sat down on the window seat, bringing my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin onto them and thought about Han.

Where did I go wrong?

I mean, sure, I didn't have any time at all to spend with him, but I didn't think that he'd not even listen to what I had to say. He was completely wrong!!!

I loved him more than life itself

He made me complete.

I guess now that he's gone I'm not Leia anymore.

No.

I'm incomplete.

**So there's the chapter. I feel sort of bad for Leia in this chapter. I know I made Han a complete jerk, but whatever. Please review and tell me what **_**you**_** think!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	3. Gone

**Hey, with this chapter (I know it's short) But, with this chapter, you should listen to either the song Better Than Me by Hinder while reading it, or the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Yeah, because those are the songs that I listened to while I typed this up…so yeah. I don't care if you don't…but the song 'Better Than Me' was how I got the idea to this story!!! HEHE. Anyways, just read.**

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes.

Han.

That was all I could think of.

I have to stop thinking about him.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes again and reached for my covers, only to find that they weren't there. I turned my head to the left and realized that a window was there.

I had fallen asleep on the window seat.

And I had missed my meeting.

Sith.

I got up and decided to make some Caff to re-energize me. I stood up and walked over to the counter, pouring in the packet of Caff. I went to the refrigerator to get some blue milk and then noticed something stuck to the front of the fridge.

It was a note.

And it was from Han.

I almost threw it away, but then thought that it may be an apology note for being a jerk to me yesterday.

_Leia-_

_I'm sorry about yelling and you yesterday, and then leaving you out in the rain._

HAH! I WAS right! It IS an apology note!!

_But I do mean what I said. You do deserve someone better than me. You can do much better than me. I'm leaving to go and find someone that's actually worthy for me and will actually have time to spend with me. _

_I'm sorry Leia._

_-Han_

_p.s. I know you don't love me anymore. Please don't put me through anymore heartache._

NO!

I threw the note down onto the ground and ran into the elevator.

"Good Morning Sena—" The robot started but I punched the speaker box.

Whatever happened to pressing a button???

"1st floor. NOW!" I screamed and the elevator practically dropped down to the ground.

"HAN!!" I screamed as I ran across the street.

I still had bed head, I hadn't changed out of my t-shirt and fighter pants, and I forgot to put shoes on.

"HAN!!!" I screamed again as I literally ran into a senator. "Oh, I'm sorry Senator." I said, leaning down and helping them pick up their data pad and papers that had fallen all over the ground.

"Senator Organa?" They asked and I looked up at them.

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?" They asked in a disgusted tone. "And why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

I looked down at my feet and tried to think of a good lie. Too bad I couldn't think of anything else except for Han. "My boyfriend's leaving because I have too many meetings and I just found out and I'm trying to catch him." I said as I pushed him aside and ran across the busy street, dodging speeder after speeder.

People were shouting very…er…_colorful_ words at me as I ducked and ran between the speeders on the street.

"HAN!!!" I screamed again as I rounded the corner and ran towards the ship docking platforms. "HAN!!!" I shouted as I rounded another corner and then stopped. I heard a roar of an engine and I turned around and saw the Falcon speeding up and into the sky.

"No!" I yelled and then fell down onto the ground. "No." I started to cry. "I love you, Han Solo." I whispered as I heard feet approaching me from in back.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A lonely woman that doesn't have a home…or shoes!!" I looked up and saw 5 muscular tough guys standing over me. "Prepare to have the beating of your life!" They screamed as I felt a blow to my cheek.

Could this day get any worse??

**So there's the chapter. I feel SUPER bad for Leia…but okay. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	4. Aftermath

After about 15 minutes of being beaten up, the men finally left.

Well, they were chased off by the Galactic Police.

"Are you okay?" I could hear footsteps and a very kind voice approaching me. I lifted my face off of the ground and then noticed a large red puddle on the ground. I reached up and touched my lips, my nose, and my forehead.

Blood.

All over my face.

"Ouch. You better get that cleaned up. Here, we'll take you down to the hospital."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." I groaned as the two police men helped me up off the ground. One grabbed onto my left arm and I cried out in pain.

Sith.

I may have broken my arm!

"Whoa. Hey. You're…You're Senator Leia Organa!" One of them said.

I smiled as big a smile as I could manage. "Yes. The one and only."

"Why are you all the way out here?"

"It's a long story." I sighed, brushing the brown hair out of my face.

"I have time." He grinned.

"Okay. I guess you aren't going anywhere until I tell you the story." I smiled again.

"Nope." He shook his head and I looked at the other police man in back of me.

"I'm not leaving either." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay fine. See, as you know, I am a senator for the Galactic senate, right?" I asked, and they nodded their heads. "Well, I have meetings as everyone else does, but…but I've had so many meetings the past couple of days that I've had no time for anything…or anyone. See, I have a boyfriend. Han Solo."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. _Han Solo_?" One of the police men asked, shaking their hand at me.

"Yes." I responded.

He grinned and then laughed. "Okay. Okay. Go on, continue." He said, leaning back up against the post that he was originally leaning on.

"Uh, Okay." I said, giving him a peculiar look and then continuing. "With all of my meetings, I had no time for him. I finally had time for him near lunch time and I went to go and patch things up with him, but…he…he yelled at me and didn't believe that I had meetings. He believed that…that people thought that I was too good for him, and I made up excuses not to spend time with him. So anyways, he yelled at me and then told me to go home and I got back to my apartment and then the next morning I found a note on my fridge that said that he would be leaving and that he didn't believe that I loved him. So I ran out of my apartment and ended up here just as his ship was taking off. I bent down on the floor and started to cry. Then those men walked over and then started to beat my up." I said, accidentally turning my left arm. "OWW!!!" I hollered out in pain and the two police men ran over to me and held onto my thighs.

"You all right?"

"My arm…" I said, and they took one look at it and then nodded at each other.

"Broken." They said at the same time.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you to the hospital to get that arm looked at. No meetings for _you_ today." They helped me into the speeder and then drove to the hospital.

This day just got worse.

_Three Hours Later with Mon Mothma…_

"Where _is_ that girl?!?!?" Mon screamed, pacing the floor of the meeting room.

"She probably just forgot."

"No, this is _not_ like Leia to forget about a meeting! She's never missed one, and is very loyal to me and the Galactic Senate!"

"Can't we just start without her?" One senator complained.

"NO! We can't! It's _Leia's _presentation that we're seeing today, no one elses!"

"Maybe she thought that the amount of meetings that we had was overwhelming and decided not to show up." One of the senators suggested, hoping to get out of the billions of meetings that were scheduled over the weeks.

"NO! That's not it either!"

"Well she _did _miss last night's meeting."

"That girl better have a good excuse of why she's not here!!!" Mon screamed at the senators sitting around the table.

_Back with Leia…_

"You're free to go." The doctor said and I got up, thanking him, and ran out of the building, limp and all.

I am already 30 minutes late for my meeting.

I am so fired.

I entered the Meeting House and approached the senate room door. Faintly, I could hear Mon screaming at the other senators.

Yeah, I'm dead.

I opened the door and then walked in.

"LEIA!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD--- my god!" Mon gasped, running quickly over to me.

I still had my bed head, and my t-shirt and fighter pants on, but the doctor's had willingly given me a pair of boots to wear. They probably felt sorry for me. Apparently, the police men had told the whole hospital my story. I had a sling for my broken arm and cuts up and down my arms with a couple nasty bruises and wounds on my face.

"Are you okay??"

I just looked at her and then started to cry.

The tears that I had kept in for so long finally came out.

Mon pulled me into a hug and rocked me in her arms from side to side. "What happened?"

"Han."

"_Han_ did this to you."

Yes.

That's what I wanted to say. "No. These thugs beat me up. Han, he broke me on the inside."

**So there's the chapter. The next chapter will be in Han's POV….if any of you guys are interested. I only have one thing left to say….REVIEW!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	5. Chewie's Lover Trap

**In this chapter, there's Chewie's POV!!! Yah!!!!! Sorry, just obsessing a little….ENJOY!!!**

**Han's POV**

I scowled and then crossed my arms, looking at the stars that were zipping past me.

"**Still mad at Leia?"** Chewie asked me and I turned to him and shot daggers.

"Yeah! You big hairy carpet." I spat at him before reaching and then flicking a switch on the dashboard.

"**What are you doing?"**

"It's on autopilot." I said, standing up and then storming out of the cockpit. I went to the galley. Hey, I'm hungry and sitting on a broken heart and an empty stomach isn't good. I went to grab a piece of fruit from the basket that was sitting on the counter and then thought about the journey to Bespin. I growled and then shoved the basket off of the counter and onto the ground, the fruit going everywhere.

Chewie appeared behind me and I shot him a nasty look. "What?!"

"**I think that you're blowing this **_**way**_** out of proportion." **Chewie growled at me.

"No I'm not! Now go to the cockpit! Watch for Tatooine!"

"**Why are we going there anyways?"** Chewie moaned.

"Damn it like you care! We're going to Tatooine because that's where I want to go." I said, shoving my finger in my chest before walking past him, shoving him up against the wall as I stormed into my cabin.

_Damn Girl._

_Damn wookiee._

**Chewie's POV**

Cub's living in denial.

He doesn't even slightly hate Leia.

In fact, I think he loves her even more.

Living in denial.

Maybe if I contact Leia and tell her to come to Tatooine and meet Han there, she'd accept and they could make up.

Actually, as much as it disgusted me in the past, I would give practically _anything_ to see them kiss again.

I moved towards the cockpit and turned on the comlink.

"**Leia? Leia??"** I asked, and her hologram emerged in front of me.

"Hey Chewie." She smiled wearily.

"**LEIA! What happened to you??"** I asked, looking her up and down. She had tons of bruises and cuts and a sling for her arm. **"Did cub do this?"**

She laughed and then fell backwards, holding onto her chest with one hand. "Sorry. No, he didn't."

"**Then what happened?"**

"Han left a note on my fridge saying that he was going to leave, so I raced towards the landing platforms to go and try to catch him, but I just missed him. The Falcon was taking off. I laid down onto the ground and started to cry, but then these thugs came up and started to beat me up. I have tons of scraps and bruises and a broken arm. I didn't even _look_ like a senator…I had on some old fighter pants and a t-shirt. I didn't even put shoes on or fix my hair!!! And Han's gone now anyways, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"**Look, Leia…"** I started. **"Han's sorry!"** Why am I lying to Cub's girlfriend? Or ex-girlfriend….

"He's sorry?" She asked in disbelief. "Really??"

"**Yes! And he wants to come and meet you on Tatooine in the bar."**

"Which bar?"

"**The Mos Eisley Cantina."** I said.

"When?"

"**In 2 days."**

"What time?"

"**An hour before your normal dinner."**

"Okay. Han really wants to make up?"

"**More than ever."** I grinned my big wookiee grin and then heard the banging of boots coming towards the cockpit. **"Well I have to go. Bye!"**

"Bye!" She smiled and then waved. I quickly turned off the communicator, and Leia's battered image faded away.

"Who was that?" Han asked from the doorway, and I turned around to see him leaning up against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets. I remember that Leia would always go squishy when he stood like that. "Was that…no…"

"**Who?"** I asked.

"Was that…Leia?" Han asked, walking over and sitting down into his chair.

"**Er…Yes."** I surrendered.

"Why were you talking to her?" Han scowled, annoyed that I would talk to her when he was clearly angry with her.

"**Just to see how she was doing."** I said.

"Uh huh." He didn't seem convinced. "And how is she doing?" His voice suddenly turned sincere.

I knew he still loved her!

"**Well, the day you left that note on her fridge saying that you were leaving was the day that Leia's life swirled into a big black turmoil."**

"What happened?"

"**Well, she ran out of the building to the landing platforms with bed head, pajamas, and no shoes on to try and stop you, but by the time that she got there, you had taking off. She bent down on the ground and started to cry and then these thugs came and beat her up. She got a ton of scraps and bruises and she got a broken arm."**

Han just looked down at his hands and then back up at me. He didn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"**You break a girls heart because you are **_**sure**_** that she doesn't love you. You believe that the same girl doesn't want to spend time with you, and 'makes up' that she goes to meetings instead of spending time with you. Then you leave her a note in the middle of the night saying that you were going to leave her. That exact same girl runs out of her apartment without any shoes on, bed head, and pajamas to try and stop you from leaving and then gets beat up by thugs, landing her with a broken arm and a billion cuts. Happy now?"** I spat at Han and then stood up. **"Never before have I seen you treat a girl so badly. **_**Especially**_ **a girl that survived more torture from the Imperials that you could endure. I hope you're happy." **I said, walking out of the cockpit.

"I love you, Leia Organa." Han whispered as I closed the door.

**Leia's POV**

"It's not your fault. And Han wants to see you again!" Mon smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said and then kissed me on the cheek.

"You better get packed. I hope you two make up. Good luck, Leia." She smiled again and then started for the door.

I walked over to the window and then looked up at the clear blue sky. I started to smile.

"I love you, Han Solo." I whispered as Mon closed the door.

**So there's the chapter!!! Okay guys, I'm going to leave on Sunday the 22****nd**** to go to Disney World for 2 weeks…. YAHHH!!!! Anyways…what I'm basically trying to say is that I'm not going to update for 2 weeks…sowwy. Oh, and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating…I've had field hockey tryouts and conditioning and swim meets and all that stuff. SORRY!!!!!! But I **_**will**_** update when I get back from Disney!!! (duh)**

**Luv ya,**

**Alexandra**


	6. A Not So Sweet Reunion

**Hey, I'm back from Disney!!!!!! That was my 25th time going there….I'm only 14!!!! I went on like everything, and now I'm back to update my stories and complete the bundle loads of summer work I have…FUN…..anyways!!!! Here's the next chapter! (I love writing in Chewie's POV)**

_2 days later…_

I got onto a bus to go to Tatooine, happy as a lark that Han wanted to make up. I was happy, I really was, and I couldn't wait to see him again. It had been a long time. It was early in the morning though, and Chewie told me to come to the Mos Eisley Cantina an hour before my regular dinner. So that's about 5 hours from now.

I can't wait to see Han!!

**Chewie's POV**

"Ah! Tatooine! Finally!" Cub said, walking down the ramp and then turning to me. "Throw me my vest, will ya?" I growled and then turned around and threw the vest at him. He slipped it on and then walked into the city. I growled again and then walked after him, staying behind him.

Cub can be so annoying some times. I like Leia a whole lot better than Cub right now. Especially the fact that she's hurt and cub didn't really care. But, he _did_ say that he loved her!! That must count for something! I guess cub stopped, because the next thing I knew I ran into him, knocking him into a woman with blonde hair. "DAMN IT CHEWIE!" Cub screamed at me, and then shoved me off of his body and rolled off of the woman's body.

"I'm sorry." Han said, grabbing her hand and then picking her up off of the ground.

"It's okay." She smiled and then batted her eyelashes at Cub.

Oh no.

"What's your name?" Cub asked, taking her hand in his.

WHAT?!

"My name's Latisha. And you are?" She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes again.

"Han. Han Solo. Hey, would you like to have a drink with me?"

"I'd love to! But, I have to help my family."

"When will you be finished?"

"In about 4 hours. My families really strict about helping out with the business." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, hey, meet me in the Mos Eisley Cantina in 4 hours, and then we can have a drink or two."

"I'd like that." She smiled, batting her eyelashes and then turning around, strutting towards her family.

"I am the luckiest man alive!! I just hooked up with the hottest woman _ever_!!"

"**What about Leia?"** I growled at Cub.

"Who cares? She doesn't anymore, I can tell you that."

"**But you said that you loved her!"**

"Please, that was before I met Latisha." He said, and then walked towards a stand. "I'm starving. Come on, Chewie."

Poor Leia.

**Leia's POV**

I still can't believe that Han _actually_ wants to get back together with me!! I love him so much, and Chewie even said that he loves me and wants to be with me!!

I'm so happy, I don't even care that my arms broken. I'm so happy, that my body doesn't even ache!!! I smiled again and then leaned my head onto the window and then closed my eyes. "I love you so much, Han Solo." I smiled and then fell into a deep sleep.

**Chewie's POV**

"**Cub, you've eating practically everything on the menu. Let's go someplace else."**

"I'm starving Chewie. Order something. I have to meet Latisha in 2 hours anyways."

Hopefully we won't run into Leia here. She would freak. And she was so happy when I talked to her. Even with the broken arm, she was still happy.

"**But what about Leia?"**

"Chewie! FORGET about Leia, okay? She's history!! Latisha is the girl for me, I know it."

I got mad.

Really mad at Han.

"**CUB! YOU COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!" **I screamed at him, and he dropped the taco he was eating. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into an alley.

"Chewie! What in the 9 Corellian hells is your problem??" Cub screamed at me.

"**I thought that you loved Leia!"**

"I _did_ I _loved_ her. I don't anymore. She doesn't care about me anymore."

"**How do you know?" **I growled at him.

"I just know. Now stop worrying. Now help me finish my food and then we'll get some drinks, okay buddy? And _forget_ about Leia!" He huffed and then stormed out of the alley.

_3 Hours Later…_

**Leia's POV**

Okay, here's the cantina!

It's exactly one hour before my dinner time, and I get to see Han again. I smiled and walked into the bar, stopping on the landing in the doorway. I looked around to find him and then saw Chewie. I smiled and walked towards them. When I got to the table, I stopped and stared.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Chewie was here and Han was here, but he wasn't alone.

He was kissing someone else.

"**LEIA!" **Chewie growled at me, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. This can't be happening! It just...It _can't_ be happening!!!! He loves me! Chewie said...he said Han still loved me!! It can't be happening! Chewie whacked Han in the back with his furry paw, and then stood up to go and comfort me, but I backed away. My whole body was shaking and my whole body began to ache.

Especially my heart.

"What the hell Chewie!?" Han screamed, and broke away from his lock with the blonde. His eyes grew wide with fear and hurt when he saw me. "Leia." He gasped, and I turned around and ran out of the cantina, broken arm and everything, tears running down my cheeks.

**There's the chapter!!! I feel sorry for Leia in this whole story so far...(oh, and I don't hate her character, i love leia, this is just how i'm writing it...so don't get mad at me about it.) Review and tell me if it was worth waiting two weeks for!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	7. Our Seperate Ways

**Okay people, be appreciative. I wasn't going to update today because the air conditioner upstairs isn't working (and since my computer's in my room it's super hot. ) So I'm writing this is the BURNING HEAT IN AUGUST IN VIRGINIA!!!!! HOTTTTTT…..anyways. just enjoy the chapter because I'm writing it for you guys…**

I can't believe it!

I really can't believe it!!

Han was _kissing_ that other girl! It makes me want to puke. I groaned and slid my back down the wall in the alley I went into. The hot sun was beating on my chest, making me very warm and lightheaded. Suddenly, I heard a patter of feet running towards me. I looked up and say Chewbacca's big furry figure in front of me.

"**Leia! Are you all right?"** He growled hurridly as he pulled me up off of the floor.

"No. I'm not." I moaned.

"**Look, I'm sorry about Cub."** Chewie said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Tell you what?"**

"That he was with another woman!" I screamed and then pushed out of Chewbacca's grasp. That didn't work out so well because I was still in his grasp.

"**I didn't know! Okay, he said he loved you, I called you to tell you to meet us here, and then when we were heading to the cantina, he ran into a woman….the same woman you see in there. He invited her for a drink and then you came and it all just fell into place."**

"You didn't tell him that I was coming?"

Chewie scratched his head. **"Not really."**

"Why not??" I cried.

"**I wanted it to be a surprise!!"** He protested.

"Chewie!! You should have told him _after_ he met that woman! Then he would have known and then he wouldn't have BROKEN MY HEART!!!" I screamed, and pushed some more at his big furry paws that were still on my shoulders.

"CHEWIE!!!" I heard someone scream and my eyes got wide.

"Han." I squeaked and then tried to break free from Chewie's grasp. I can't face him. I can't face Han now. "Chewie, let me go!" I growled. "CHEWIE!!! CHEWIE!!!!" I screamed. "CHEWIE LET ME GO!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and then I heard the banging of boots from behind Chewie.

Oh Sith.

"There you are Chewie! I've been looking all over the place for you!! Where's Lei-" He started, but then saw me trying to break free from Chewie's grasp. "Leia! Listen Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were coming!"

"Like you care." I spat at him, and Chewie finally let go of me.

"I _do_ care."

"Sure. That's why you were sucking the teeth out of that blonde girl in there that you just met!" I shouted.

"Look, Leia, I hate it when we fight, so can we just forget about it and move on?"

"NO! We can't! Because you were the one who was mad at me, and you left me to get beaten up on the street, and then Chewie calls me and says that you still love me and want to get back together with me, so I come to the cantina and you're with ANOTHER WOMAN!!" I scream, and then turn to walk away from him. "Thanks a lot Han. Just when I thought that the universe couldn't do anything else to me, I find something that hurts just as much as the empires torture." I said, turning around to say one last thing to him. "You broke my heart." I cried, and then turned and ran the other direction.

**Han's POV**

"DAMN IT CHEWIE!" I screamed, kicking dirt onto his fur.

"**What?"** He growled.

"I just lost the girl of my DREAMS because YOU didn't tell me she was coming."

"**If you loved her so much, then you wouldn't have flirted and kissed that other girl."** Chewie said before walking around the other corner.

"Damn it Chewie!" I screamed and then banged my fist on the wall. "Why do you have to be right??" I cried and then stormed off towards the Falcon. When I got inside, Chewie was already there in the galley and I started up the ship and set my course for Coruscant. I have to patch things up with Leia.

I _have_ to.

I watched the stars passed and smiled. All I could think of was how Leia and I used to count the stars when something horrible happened and we needed to calm down. We would lie in each others arms until we fell asleep counting the billions of beautiful lights up in the black sky.

"I love you, Leia Organa."

**Leia's POV**

I got onto the bus to go back to the ship that takes me to Coruscant.

I can't patch things up with Han.

He badly broke my heart.

My body hurts worse than it's ever hurt before.

All because of Han.

"I hate you, Han Solo."

**So there's the chapter. I can't go on. It's TOO HOT!!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	8. The Alliance Has Problems Too

When I got to my apartment, I tried hard not to let the tears fall down my face. Why am I upset anyways? It's just Han.

I sat down on the window seat and looked out the window at the bright blue sky.

Yeah.

Just Han.

The man who I thought would be with me till the end.

The one who held me during the hard times.

He was the one who brought _happiness_ back into my life.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I turned to see Mon Mothma storming in. "LEIA! Where have you been??! There is a crisis in the alliance! I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

"What? But Mon-" I started, but was cut off by her pulling my arm, forcing me to stand up.

"No buts! Now! We have to go NOW!" She spoke quickly and literally dragged me out of the apartment.

I guess I have no choice.

I followed her to the meeting house and she threw me into the seat at the other head of the table.

"We have a crisis in the alliance. There is a fuel supply on Tatooine that is about to burst. This fuel supply is the only fuel that we can use for our speeders and aircraft. It is subject to burst soon, and we need the fastest ship and most experienced pilot to fly out there and insert this chip." She said, holding up a silver, square chip. "The chip will deactivate the fuel machine so that we have time to get workers out there and fix it." All of the senators nodded. "So does anyone have any idea where we can get a fast ship and an experienced pilot?"

"I do." I said, and everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"You do?" Asked Mon. "Who?"

"Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon." I said, but then realized that I had just volunteered him.

"Perfect!" Mon said. "And since you two have a 'close relationship', you can go and get him, right?" She asked.

That may not be a good idea.

"Sure." I said very unsurely

She raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head before bringing a smile back onto her face. "Meeting adjourned." I got up to leave, and Mon turned to say one last thing to me. "Have Han meet me in front of the meeting house tomorrow right before dinner."

"Mon, I don't think that this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

I can't tell her that we got into a fight. I _can't_ tell her that. I just need more time. But I can't lie to her. I guess I'm going to have to. "When is the tank supposed to explode?" I asked.

"In about 3 days, why?"

"You see, Han…he…uh…he does better working under pressure."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Yeah! See, I should tell Han to meet you in front of the meeting house in _3_ days an hour before dinner instead of tomorrow because he works better under pressure."

"Oh, I see." Mon said, smiling. "Well, make sure he comes, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight Leia."

"Goodnight Mon." I waited till she left the room and then I banged my fist on the wall. "Damn it why did I have to lie?" I grumbled before running out of the meeting house and then boarded a bus and headed towards the ship landing docks. I turned on the communicator and contacted Chewie.

"Chewie? Chewie? Come in Chewie." I said, and then impatiently waited for his furry figure to appear on the screen.

"**Leia? LEIA!"** He growled loudly.

"Chewie, there's…there's been an accident." I said.

"**What?"**

"It's a long story, but to make it short, I need Han and the Falcon. Do you think that you could make him meet up with me to help me? Please?"

"**I'll see what I can do. Take care of yourself."** Chewie said, and then disconnected the communicator.

I looked out of the cockpit's shield just as I was about to leave the ship and watched the clear blue sky.

I smiled.

No matter what happened on Tatooine or anywhere else, I know one thing that would stay true no matter what my mind said.

"I love you, Han Solo."

**There's the chapter…SO REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	9. Punishment

**Sorry it's been so long for me to update this story!!!! ENJOY!**

**Han's POV**

I sat there in the Falcon, leaning back in my chair, trying to catch a wink of sleep.

What had happened with Leia ran through my head full force.

I snapped my eyes opened and moaned. "Damn girl. She doesn't love me anymore. I only had a one night stand with that other girl, and anyways, it's Chewie's fault that he didn't tell me that she was coming anyways…" I started to mutter to myself.

**Chewie's POV**

How am I supposed to make Cub want to come to Leia?

How can I make him admit that he still loves Leia? I mean, I know that he loves her, but he just has to admit it.

I sighed.

This is hard.

I rapped my claws on the table of the galley and thought. Wait.

If Leia was in trouble, then wouldn't Cub want to come and rescue her? He was always very protective of her. It was something new.

When he first met Leia, I knew that he loved her.

The twinkle in his eye when I said her name, the sudden concern in the conversation if I was talking about her to someone, the _protection_ of her. He had _never_ risked his life to save a _woman_. I KNEW that he cared about Leia.

I smiled to myself and patted myself on the back.

"**Good job Chewbacca."** I smiled and then made my way to the cockpit. **"Cub?"** I asked him.

"Yeah, what Chewie?"

"**I just got a message from Leia."**

"Yeah, and what did it say?" He asked, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"**She's in trouble."**

"Trouble?" Cub asked in a concerned tone, opening his eyes and sitting up in his seat.

Bingo.

I _knew_ he still loved her!!!

Score one for Chewie!

"**Yeah."**

"Well are you gonna tell me or just stand there like an idiot!?" Cub screamed.

"**There's a fuel supply in Tatooine that…she has to control…but while she was gone…to get back together with **_**you**_**, the fuel supply went out of control and she can't control it. Mon Mothma is making her go out to Tatooine to go and fix it, but the tank is subject to explode anytime now. She needs your help! She really needs your help! She needs an experienced pilot and a fast ship to get to Tatooine and fix the fuel supply. If you don't get there by tomorrow, then Leia's going to have to go out there by herself and try and fix the tanks that could explode at any time. If she goes out there, you know that it's going to take her a long time to fix it, and if the tank explodes…"**

"WHAT?"

"**She could die."** I finished.

"I'm NOT losing the love of my life! Come on Chewie lets…" Cub started, but then stared at me. "You made that up."

"**What? No I didn't!"**

"Yes you did! You're just trying to force me to make up with Leia! You LIAR!" He screamed at me.

"**I'M NOT LYING!!!" **I yelled back at him.

"I'm not going to Tatooine. You can go and tell Leia that I'm not going."

"**But Cub, I'm not lying, and she really needs you!"**

"I don't care! I'm NOT GOING! Is there anything _else_ I need to know?" He rolled his eyes at me, and then crossed his arms, looking away.

"**Oh yeah, and she told me to tell you that she said 'I love you'" **I snorted and then left the cockpit, angry with myself.

No, actually I was half angry at myself, and half angry at Cub.

Angry at myself for not persuading Cub, and angry at Cub for not believing me.

I decided that I'd have to tell Leia that he wasn't going to make it.

I _can't_ tell her that.

But I have to…

No I can't.

I have to…

I can't…

ALL RIGHT!

This is enough.

I'll just…tell her later….yeah, that's it. I'll tell her later.

**Leia's POV**

It has been almost 3 days, and I haven't heard from Chewie or Han!!!

Where ARE they??

I checked my comlink one last time, and then started to pace in front of the senate building.

Oh no.

Here comes Mon Mothma.

Think of something witty.

"Leia? Where's Han and the Millennium Falcon?" She asked, eyeing my suspiciously and furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Han…he couldn't make it."

"Why not?"

You can't lie _again_ Organa. YOU JUST CAN'T!

"Han and I got into a fight."

"What? Just now?"

"No."

"When."

"About a month ago."

"A MONTH!?" She screamed.

"Yes." I weakly said.

"Well who am I going to get to fly the ship there _now_??" She started to pace. "I should punish you Organa. How DARE you volunteer your ex-boyfriend!!"

"He's NOT my ex!"

"But I thought that you said that you two got into a fight!!"

"WE DID BUT WE DIDN'T OFFICIAL BREAK UP!" I screamed, and she smiled a devilish smile at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Congratulations Senator Organa, you're going to go to fly to Tatooine to fix the fuel supply… by yourself. Here's the chip. Your ship leaves in 10 minutes. Hurry up." Mon Mothma evilly smiled at me and then walked away.

**So there's the chapter….REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	10. Malfunctions

**Oh, and just to let you know, before you read this chapter, Leia's arm is healed, and it's not broken anymore, it's just sore. ENJOY!  
**

I groaned as I walked to my ship, waiting at the end of the hangar. My helmet was propped up on my left hip, and I had tied a simple braid down my back. I changed into a t-shirt, some fighter pants, and some boots before heading down the walkway.

"Senator Organa." An engineer said, bowing his head.

"Hello."

"Are you ready for you mission to Tatooine?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Your ship awaits. Good luck your highness." He said, pointing towards the small ship before me.

"Thank you." I said, and then breathed in and out before climbing the ladder into the cockpit. They loaded Artoo and then cleared me for take-off. Putting the helmet on my head, I pressed some buttons, and then looked up and flipped some switches before pressing the ignition button. It's a good thing that Han taught me how to pilot a ship, or else I would have been stuck. I was _always_ chauffeured everywhere, considering my title and all that. The ship zoomed off of the platform and up into the dark sky.

I pressed in the coordinates for Tatooine and then pressed enter.

I was ready.

"Okay Artoo, ready for light speed?" I asked him, and he beeped a 'yes'. I pulled back the throttle as I saw the familiar blue blur of lights in front of me. The ship shot into hyperspace, and I smiled at myself.

You know, this is a really really small ship compared to the Falcon.

Man, I miss the Falcon….

And it's Captain….

**Han's POV**

"Here we are…Coruscant. Now that was a lovely flight, huh Chewie?" I asked the wookiee and he growled a 'No.' I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "And why not?" I spat.

"**You didn't believe me when I said that Leia was in trouble."**

"Well yeah, 'cause you were lying!" I said, and then started down the ramp. "She's fine. I'll go visit her right now."

"**If she's even there."** Chewie murmured under his breath.

Once I reached her apartment, I slid the key in her door and poked my head in, "Leia?" I asked, and then walked in, searching everywhere. "She's not here!" I said.

"**Told you so. She went to Tatooine!"**

"Listen Chewie, SHE DIDN'T GO TO TATOOINE!" I huffed and then pushed past the wookiee. He can be _so_ difficult sometimes. "She's probably just in a meeting. I'll go ask Mon Mothma." I said, and then got into the elevator, stepping out into the busy Coruscant streets. Once I made it through the collection of speeders honking at me and my hairy friend, I ran up the steps of the meeting house and stuck my head through the door of the meeting room. "Mon Mothma?" I asked, and she turned around.

"General Solo!" She said. Man, she seemed happy to see me.

"Hey, where's Leia?"

She dropped her paperwork on the table and walked over to me. "General Solo, She went on a mission to Tatooine to fix the fuel supply problem we have."

My face turned pale, and I turned from Chewie to Mon Mothma and then staring at the ground. "Oh Shit." I murmured.

"What?" Mon asked, and I faked a smile at her.

"Gotta go!" I said, and then ran out of the meeting room, sprinting towards the Millennium Falcon.

Chewie _was_ right!

She _was_ in trouble!!

"**I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so!!"** Chewie screamed as he tried to catch up with me.

"NO TIME!" I yelled and then ran up the ramp of the Falcon, closing the ramp just as the wookiee was boarding. "Set course for Tatooine. Let's pray that the Hyperdrive works. Punch it!" I screamed pointing to the button that Chewie banged. We shot up into the air and into space. "Please be okay, Sweetheart." I prayed under my breath, out of Chewie's earshot.

**Leia's POV**

I sat back and relaxed as the blur of blue lights stopped and the dark sky appeared in front of me. The red planet of Tatooine was burning brightly a while aways from me, and I smiled at being able to fly this machine. We got closer to it, and I flipped a switch on the ceiling. "Prepare for landing." I told Artoo, and then all of a sudden, the ship started to rock. All of my controls disengaged and the power went out. An emergency light was flashing at me, and I started to panic. I flipped switches, but none of them did anything. I tried the controls, but they were locked. The ship started to slowly spin as the planet of Tatooine got closer and closer to me. "Artoo! All systems are down. See if you can get them back on."

'I can't!' Artoo beeped at me, and I flipped the emergency power switch, just to find that the computer panel flickered and then went out, the image on the screen disappearing. The ship entered the atmosphere of the planet, and I saw flames on the side of the window, heating up the ship. I began to sweat something fierce, and Artoo beeped cries of distress.

"Just hang on Artoo! We're almost there!" I screamed, and then attempted to pull back on the controls. "We're coming in too hot!!" I cried, as the sand closed in faster on me and the ship. I'll surely die. I love you, Han! I desperately thought, and then released the emergency exit, the top hatch opening on the ship. The ship was close to the ground and I quickly undid my safety restraints. Shoving the top hatch open, I jumped out and tumbled onto the sand just as the ship rammed into the ground and skidded to a stop about 60 yards away from me. "ARTOO!" I screamed, and then sprinted after the ship. I got to the ship and then pulled Artoo out of his lock. He squeeled as he went flying through the air and landed upside down in the sand. I looked back at him and then shoved my way through the dirt and grab my bag containing the chip and then ran over to Artoo and pulled him out of the sand. "You okay?"

He beeped a cheerful, 'Yes' and then we started off into the dusty wasteland of Tatooine, heading towards the fuel supply.

"Are we near the fuel supply?" I asked Artoo about 20 minutes later, and he beeped.

'Yes.'

I continued down and then spotted two huge towers that were shaking and were painted an ugly shade of green. "Well Artoo, those must be it." I said, and then sprinted towards them, Artoo lagging behind. "How much time till they explode?" I asked him as I reached into my bag to grab the chip.

'Not long. A couple of minutes.'

"A COUPLE OF MINUTES???" I screamed, and then shuffled the other stuff around in my bag. I gasped before pulling out the chip…or the remnants of the chip. It was all blackened and carefully I touched it.

It turned to sand in my hand and I cursed, throwing the dust of the chip onto the ground. "I suppose I could hotwire this thing." I thought out loud, and then ran towards the control box, opening it up and then ripping out a few wires. Then the rumbling of the tanks became louder and I looked around for Artoo.

He was no where in sight.

"Artoo?" I asked. "Artoo??" I yelled. "ARTOO!" I cried, and then the ground began to shake. "Anyone?" I whispered in fear as I looked up at the tanks. Then, the tanks exploded, and the next thing I knew, a black wave of fuel was covering me as I fell onto the ground.

**So there's the chapter. It was rather…suspenseful… well at least **_**I**_** thought so…tell me what YOU think, please??**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	11. Han Solo to the Rescue

The warm fuel spilled over me, and I started to cough as I waved my legs and arms around, trying to push myself out of the fuel spurge. Finally, I stood up, but then felt another surge of fuel hit my chest, shoving me backwards in the fuel that was already lying on the ground.

Don't breath in this stuff.

Keep your mouth and eyes closed Organa.

Stupid Han should be out here, not me!

He never showed up to come and help me! He doesn't love me!!!!! That man INFURIATES me!!!

"Why didn't you listen to me Han???" I screamed as fuel continued to pour over my body.

Then, I felt a hand on my wrist and my body lifting upwards. "I'm listening to you now, princess." I heard, and then opened my eyes.

"Han!" I breathed as he pulled me closer to his body.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I left you."

"I'm sorry too. Never leave me Han…please never leave me."

He smiled and then hugged me tighter. "All right your worship. Now let's go back to the Falcon and get this fuel off of you." I looked down at my body. I was drenched in a black, sticky substance.

"Please." I said, and then pulled away from him. I started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You! Look at you!! You're covered in fuel!" I laughed as I stared down at his shirt.

"Yeah, well let's get back to the Falcon."

"What about the fuel? I haven't completed my job!"

"Leia….look at this place…there's NOTHING you can do to stop the fuel from exploding."

"Han, it _already_ exploded, it's all over me."

"I know."

"This fuel is disgusting." I grimaced and looked down at my body before looking back up at Han.

He just grinned at me and then picked me up and walked back to the Falcon.

After taking a shower, I made my way back to the cockpit in a dress that Han had given me. "Where ever did you get this dress?" I asked him, looking down at the sea of red that hung from my body.

"I bought it for you."

"Why?"

"As a 'please forgive me' gift."

"You already earned that." I said, and then leaned up and kissed him. "Come on, let's go home."

"Punch it Chewie!" Han screamed, and then the ship lifted up into the sky.

"Wait, where's Artoo?"

"He got onto the ship when we got here." Han replied as he pulled back the throttle and a familiar set of blue stars blazed in front of us. "I saw your wrecked ship." Han said, and then started to laugh.

"Shut up. All of the controls disengaged!"

"I thought that I _told_ you how to fly a ship!"

"**Hey now! No fighting anymore, please." **Chewie said, and Han smiled.

"Okay, fine. No more fighting." He said, a flash in his eyes, and then got closer to me, pressing his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"**And none of THAT either!"** Chewie said, and Han pulled away from me.

When we finally made it back to Coruscant, Han followed me to my apartment after a very long talk…er…yell from Mon Mothma.

We sat down on the couch and after about 5 minutes, I broke the silence. "You know, Mon Mothma said that I screwed up, but I really didn't screw up."

"What?" Han asked.

"I didn't screw up with you." I smiled and then kissed him.

That one kiss made me realize something.

Everything was going to be okay between us.

**THE END**

**That's it! That's the end! I'm sorry if it's short, but that's the END of the story. It's finished! So please review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing. I know that it's not that long all together, but whatever. Just PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for supporting this story!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
